ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prehistoric Park Trilogy
Seasons Prehistoric Park: What if extinction didn't have to be forever? Prehistoric Park: Through the time portal Prehistoric Park: Pieces of the past =Episodes= Episode 1.1- The T-Rex Returns! Episode 1.2- A Mammoth Undertaking Episode 1.3- Birds Of A Feather Episode 1.4- The Sabertooth and the Seriema Episode 1.5- The Stinking Swamp Episode 1.6- Crocodile Hunter Episode 2.1- Return to the park Episode 2.2- Tendaguru Terrors Episode 2.3- Mongolian Raptors Episode 2.4- Aquatic Anomalies Episode 2.5- A bit of nostalgia Episode 2.6- Permian Problems Episode 2.7- Return to Hell Creek Episode 3.1- Arid Triassic Episode 3.2- The First Amphibians Episode 3.3- The Giraffe-Like Rhino Episode 3.4- Earliest Elephants Episode 3.5- A Twilight Forest Episode 3.6- Meat-eating bull Episode 3.7- The largest predator Episode 3.8- Prehistoric Fisherman Episode Summaries Episode 1.1- The episode starts with the crew erecting the prehistoric animal enclosures. Nigel immediately knows which animal he wants to bring back first: the huge and most famous dinosaur Tyrannosaurus rex. Nigel goes through the time portal, aiming to bring back a Tyrannosaurus. He finds a flock of Struthiomimus and tries to catch one by putting a sock over its head to quieten it, but must let it go when three Tyrannosaurus arrive. Nigel is pursued by the Tyrannosaurus, but they give up when he heads into the deeper forest where they cannot pursue as they are so top-heavy, tripping could kill them. He tracks the Tyrannosaurus to the middle of their territory. He finds some Tyrannosaurus eggs, hoping to bring some back for hatching, but they are broken and empty, either hatched or eaten. As he returns to camp, in the sky are meteors running ahead of the asteroid which will wipe out the dinosaurs. The next day he finds a herd of Triceratops alongside some Edmontosaurus, Ornithomimus and Torosaurus. ''The ''Tyrannosaurus pack attack the herd. A female Tyrannosaurus is gored in the thigh during the attack. The males back off, leaving the wounded female to catch her prey alone. She goes after a 3-ton young male Triceratops, Nigel opens the time portal and leads the Triceratops through it by waving his jacket at it matador-fashion. It follows him through but the female does not follow. The young Triceratops is then named Theo and becomes the park's first exhibit. Theo starts persistently charging the same tree, and his neck frill changes colour. Suzanne thinks that it is rutting. This gives Bob an idea. Nigel heads back through the time portal and finds Tyrannosaurus tracks in volcanic ash, and sees by the dragged toes that it is the female with the gored thigh. Nigel sees that the wounded female is walking alongside a river following a drifting Triceratops carcass. The carcass gets stuck in rocks in the riverbed. She cannot reach it and carries on downriver. Nigel and others build a crude stockade wall alongside the river out of local fallen timber, trying to funnel her through the time portal. A flock of Ornithomimus appear and run ahead, and the female chases them through the time portal into the park. She successfully catches a straggler, a young Ornithomimus near Nigel and turns back. Instead of eating it there, she carries it towards the volcano despite her injured thigh. Suddenly, with a screeching cry a Quetzalcoatlus descends from the sky and attempts to steal the kill from the female Tyrannosaurus. She fends it off by attempting to bite it on its fragile wing. The female Tyrannosaurus then continues to walk away. Nigel follows. Back at the park, Bob puts the Ornithomimus ''flock into their new paddock and gets back to his plan for Theo. Meanwhile, Nigel continues to follow the wounded ''Tyrannosaurus rex until he finds that she has two babies. Nigel plans to bring the mother and her babies back to the park with him, but a male Tyrannosaurus rex attacks the female for her kill. In the ensuing battle, the male Tyrannosaurus smashes the female's head against a rock formation, an injury that results in the mother's death after her last roar to Nigel to save her children. At this point, a 6-mile-wide asteroid enters the Earth's atmosphere at 20,000 mph (32,000 km/h) and hits the Gulf of Mexico. The explosion is 7 billion times more powerful than 40 Hiroshima bombs, and its blast column can be seen in Montana. It leaves Nigel with three minutes while the blast front travels from Chicxulub to Montana at 200 times the speed of sound (c 245,000 km/h) and reaches him. Under a sky full of bright meteors, he uses the only meat that he has (what appears to be a ham sandwich) to entice the two young Tyrannosaurus through the time portal with a second to spare; a bit of the impact blast chases him through the Time Portal. In the park, they are put in an observation pen and named Terence and Matilda. The head keeper copes with Theo's rutting by making a "rival" for Theo by using old tires and oddments to build a crude mock Triceratops head and neck on the front of a tractor, providing something for Theo to take his aggression out on. Later, Terence and Matilda are moved to their new enclosure. The Park takes into account that keeping the pair under control is going to be a major challenge. Episode 1.2- In the park, the dinosaurs are settling in. The Tyrannosaurus rex are being fed. Nigel goes to visit a herd of African elephants in the park: there are at least four including a young calf. He now wants to rescue a woolly mammoth from extinction. He goes through the Time Portal to 10,000 BC northwest Siberia just east of the Ural Mountains where the last mammoths lived. It is early spring but the land is still under snow. He drives a snowmobile over a frozen lake. He sees nothing but dense taiga forest and rocky mountains: as the land became warmer as the Ice Age ended, trees replaced tundra grass and mammoths lost their grazing lands. As they cannot eat pine needles, this reduced their numbers. Then prehistoric Cro-Magnon humans finished them off by hunting them for food. He explores a nearby cave and comes face to face with a muscular male cave bear; he had disturbed its hibernation. He had thought that the cave bear would already be extinct by this point. It chases Nigel and the cameraman away. Without the equipment to transport it safely, Nigel cannot save it, so he decides to get back to saving a mammoth. Nigel goes up a rocky slope to scout the area. He sees what looks like a gap in the trees: it may be open land, and perhaps there are mammoths there. He decides to check. He finds two adolescent female mammoths. The older mammoth is dead in a pit. The younger mammoth makes rumblings in her stomach, trying to communicate with her dead companion. She looks ill. She staggers and falls to the ground. She is so weak that she can barely lift her trunk. She is staying with the fallen mammoth; they may be sisters. Nigel sees a spear wound in her left shoulder. He brings in his team to help. In the park, the Ornithomimus are not eating the grass, nor the beetles living there. Bob realises that they have duck-like mouths: rough like sandpaper. He decides to put them into an enclosure with a pond. The Ornithomimus thrive in their new home. Nigel needs to get the mammoth strong enough to walk through the Time Portal. He gives her an antibiotic injection. Evening comes and the palaeolithic hunters are back. The Park men put up a line of big burning torches stuck in the ground. The men plan to guard in turns, but Nigel decides to sit up with the mammoth all night, to keep her company. Wolves prowl about at a distance all night. Morning comes and the mammoth is strong enough to stand. She shows no aggression, and stays with her dead sister, but the team must get her back to the park. They set up the Time Portal. Nigel leads the mammoth back to the present and calls on a walkie-talkie for urgent medical help. In the park, Susanne gives sedative and antibiotic to the mammoth, treats the wound, and after some pulling extracts a stone spearhead from it. She is on the road to recovery. They name her Martha. Martha is healthy, but is not eating, and needs to eat for strength to recover. They put Martha in an enclosure labeled "Mammoth Mount". Suzanne looks at an African elephant molar and a mammoth molar, and sees that they are designed to chew about the same sorts of food. Maybe Martha is not eating because she needs a specific diet. To solve the mystery, Nigel goes through the Time Portal to the same place in Siberia 150,000 years ago at the peak of the ice age. Mammoths range across from Europe to northeast Asia. He finds a large herd of adult female mammoths. The land is cold but dry and has many kinds of grass and no trees. Each herd follows a matriarch, who is 50 or 60 years old. He collects a large sample of grass and mosses to bring back and analyse. A male mammoth on musth comes, looking for females ready to mate. All the mammoths are thriving on the grassland diet. He sees a sub-adult male Elasmotherium by the snowmobile. It is downwind from him. but there is a risk of it seeing him, and if it sees anything unexpected it may charge. Nigel is between the Elasmotherium and the musth male mammoth. He drops the bag of vegetation and runs to the snowmobile and drives to a safe distance. Nigel decides to bring the Elasmotherium back, riskily using himself as bait, as Elasmotherium will soon be extinct due to climate change. Nigel runs to the sample bag. The Elasmotherium charges at him. Nigel picks the bag up and runs. The Elasmotherium chases him through the Time Portal into the entrance stockade in the park. Back at the Park, Nigel offers Martha the Ice Age grass, but Martha still refuses to eat. Whilst he admits it is anthropomorphic to say so, Nigel thinks that she looks lonely; in the wild female mammoths are always in groups. The Elasmotherium, which is accustomed to being alone, is settling in but Martha is accustomed to being with relatives. There is a council, to decide on putting Martha with the elephants. It is risky: elephant matriarchs have been known to kill new elephants that tried to push into an established herd, but they decide to try it. At Mammoth Mount, the elephants come up to Martha's enclosure. Martha and the elephants' matriarch approach each other, curious, and non-aggressively. Nigel calls to open the gate. Martha follows the elephant matriarch. Martha is now eating well. (WIP)